


"Un polpo alla gola."

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Community: ff_couples, Emotions, Eurovision, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Music, Música, Ship, esc2018, eurovisionsongcontest2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: Ricordate quella foto scattata nel teatro di Lisbona?





	"Un polpo alla gola."

**Author's Note:**

> Questa povera ff giace nelle mie bozze da un'eternità, ormai. Nella mia mente doveva essere un prequel di "è solo che a guardarti negli occhi mi ci perdo," tant'è che è stata scritta succevvisamente a quella.  
> Solo che poi ho avuto tantissimi altri prompt in testa e l'avevo abbandonata. Mi dispiaceva lasciarla lì, così la posto. Pace!

_«Secondo te dove si trova l'anima?»_

 

Fabrizio si volta pigramente.  
Ermal ha ancora la schiena poggiata al pilastro e il capo chino sulla chitarra. Con quella moltitudine di capelli che si ritrova non riesce a scorgergli il volto. 

_«'N che senso? Dentro di noi, no?»_  
_«No! Cioè, sì. Intendevo, secondo te dove si trova con precisione? Nel cuore? O nella testa?»_

Fabrizio inarca un sopracciglio, anche se Ermal non può vederlo. Si chiede cosa gli passi per la testa certe volte per uscirsene con delle domande così.  
Secondo lui è colpa dei ricci.

_«Ma che domanda è?»_

La chitarra di Ermal emette un accordo, il suo proprietario una risatina, e entrambi i suoni rimbombano nell'ambiente.  
Fabrizio sorride: gli piace la risata di Ermal. È una di quelle cose che lo fanno sorridere in automatico, come rimettere piede a Roma dopo un lungo viaggio e rivedere il Colosseo. 

_«Hai ragione, scusa, è una domanda stupida.»_

Ermal, concentrato sulla chitarra, sta ancora sorridendo, ma ora Fabrizio, dopo aver udito quell'ultima affermazione, si irrigidisce.  
_"Non esistono domande stupide. Esistono risposte incomplete o insensate, ma non domande stupide. Stupido è chi dice il contrario."_  
L'aveva detto lui stesso una volta, quando Fabrizio, imbarazzato, gli aveva chiesto cosa significasse _overthinking._

Sbuffa, sposta il peso della propria chitarra dal suo petto e fa leva sui gomiti per mettersi seduto.  
E dire che sdraiato ci stava comodo.  
Passa una mano tra i capelli e continua a guardare Ermal. È proprio impossibile pensare che non sia bello sotto quelle luci giallo canarino da quattro soldi.  
Poi, come diavolo faccia a esserlo senza impegnarsi resta un mistero. 

_«Non esistono domande stupide, solo risposte incomplete o insensate.»_

Ermal si volta di nuovo a fissarlo. Sorride e Fabrizio, forse per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata, pensa che Ermal ci starebbe bene a fare il testimonial per un dentifricio.  
Mette allegria. Comprerebbe anche il dentifricio alla fragola che gli fa schifo, se a pubblicizzarlo fosse lui.

 _«Te lo ricordi?»_ gli chiede il giovane. Dalla sua voce traspare un po' di eccitazione.  
_«Io ricordo tutto quello che dici, piccole',»_ risponde. _«Sei ancora interessato alla mia opinione?»_  
Ermal annuisce e mette la chitarra da parte. Puntellando i palmi sul pavimento e ruotando il corpo, si volta nella sua direzione, senza sciogliere la posizione delle gambe.  
Fabrizio sta fissando un punto imprecisato del soffitto, gli occhi appena assottigliati, la classica espressione che assume quando sta pensando a cosa dire, Ermal dovrebbe saperlo bene.  
Ermal ormai sa bene un mucchio di cose, almeno su di lui.  
E sull'astrofisica.  
In realtà sa bene un mucchio di cose in generale, ma Fabrizio è convinto che abbia preso una specializzazione per quanto lo riguarda.  
Tipo che Ermal è anche in grado di affermare con certezza quante volte vada al bagno nell'arco di tre ore. 

_«Pronto? Ci sei? Ermal chiama Fabrizio!»_

Fabrizio scuote la testa, ritornando sul pianeta terra. Deve smetterla di pensare a troppe cose tutte insieme.  
_«In gola,»_ afferma guardando il minore.  
_«Come, scusa?»_ chiede Ermal inclinando appena la testa.  
Fabrizio abbassa lo sguardo.  
_«Secondo me l'anima sta in gola,»_ ripete tranquillo.  
_«Sì, questo lo avevo capito, volevo ti spiegassi meglio.»_

Fabrizio ridacchia. Adora lasciare Ermal sulle spine, perché tende a innervosirsi e ad accigliarsi, come quando si dice a un bambino _"non adesso, dopo."_  
Sì, Ermal con quel broncio ha tutta l'aria di un bambino, forse anche perché sta gonfiando le guance. 

(In realtà gli piace tenerlo sulle spine anche perché quelli sono gli unici momenti in cui sente di essere in vantaggio su di lui.)

_«Ci pensi mai che quando dobbiamo prendere una decisione importante abbiamo il cosiddetto nodo alla gola? O che quando siamo in ansia proviamo un senso di nausea? Uh, oppure che quando ci viene da piangere diciamo di avere un groppo in gola?  
Insomma, per tutte le cose che contano davvero le emozioni sembrano partire dalla gola. Quindi per me l'anima sta tutta lì.»_

Ermal lo fissa e Fabrizio si sente un po' in soggezione. Sta utilizzando quello sguardo indagatore che di solito riserva alle domande fastidiose della stampa.  
Non sa cosa possa aver detto di tanto terribile da aver ammutolito Ermal, l'uomo che non riuscirebbe a star zitto neppure nel sonno.  
In effetti, ora che ci pensa, a Fabrizio è capitato più di una volta di sentirlo bofonchiare nel sonno, ma il tutto si era risolto con piccole gomitate nei fianchi.  
_Beh, almeno non russa._

Fabrizio continua a osservare con un certo imbarazzo il collega, alla ricerca del minimo segnale che possa esprimere la sua reazione.  
_«Ho detto un'altra cazzata, eh?»_ chiede ridacchiando e scompigliandosi i capelli.

C'era davvero troppo silenzio e certi silenzi mettono Fabrizio a disagio. Non sa perché, ma li percepisce come la famosa calma prima della tempesta; di conseguenza ha sempre un po' timore delle lunghe pause all'interno della conversazione, come se non stesse facendo altro che attendere una catastrofe imminente. 

_«No, hai detto una cosa bellissima e ci stavo riflettendo su, davvero.»_

Sospira sollevato: per fortuna con Ermal la tempesta non arriva mai. Ermal fa solo uscire il sole. 

Fabrizio sorride mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Ermal è più giovane di lui, eppure il modo in cui lo mette sistematicamente all'angolo è incredibile. Anche un semplice sguardo lo fa trasecolare, ogni tanto, e non è mica normale.  
Secondo lui, anche questa è colpa dei ricci. 

_«Meno male, credevo d'averti dato una risposta insensata,»_ continua senza perdere il sorriso.  
_«Tu non mi dai mai risposte insensate.»_  
_«Sei il primo a sostenere che dico un mucchio di cazzate.»_  
_«E certo, quando vai in giro a dire che sei più bravo di me sul palco cosa t'aspetti di sentire?»_

Si fissano seri per un momento, poi scoppiano entrambi a ridere. 

_«Anvedi 'sto pischello. Quando io vincevo Sanremo te ancori prendevi il latte!»_  
_«Così stai solo ammettendo di essere il vecchio che sei!»_  
E di nuovo giù a ridere. Perché quando sono insieme è troppo facile dimenticare il mondo che li circonda, le preoccupazioni, gli screzi, _gli scorni di chi crede che la realtà sia quella che si vede._  
Anche se quella realtà permette loro un rapporto inaccessibile a molti, tutto colorato e per nulla noioso. 

_«Comunque l'ipotesi che l'anima si trovi nella gola mi piace un sacco. Spiegherebbe anche perché in inverno tendiamo a coprirla con attenzione per non farle prendere freddo.  
Se l'anima congela si diventa persone orribili.»_

Fabrizio sorride. Se il ragionamento fila, allora Ermal ha l'anima più calda del mondo. 

_«E il cucchiaino di miele che ci propinavano da bambini quando avevamo mal di gola? Rappresentava un po' di dolcezza per l'anima?»_ chiede, sempre più divertito da quel discorso.

Ermal sorride.  
_«Aspetta, in quel caso la dolcezza, oltre che nel miele, stava nel gesto. Pensare al tuo benessere, in qualunque sua forma, significa voler bene.»_ Fabrizio lo guarda con il capo leggermente inclinato verso sinistra, un sorriso scemo in volto. _«Quindi voler bene alla tua anima. Perché se vuoi bene, vuoi bene all'anima, non all'involucro.»_

Fabrizio vorrebbe dissentire, almeno in minima parte. Perché se è vero che ama l'anima di Ermal con tutto se stesso, impazzisce d'amore quando si tratta di stringerlo a sé o arruffargli i capelli. 

O quando si tratta di cercare il suo contatto in generale. 

Arrossisce al suo stesso pensiero, ma grazie alle luci e alla distanza Ermal non dovrebbe notarlo. E grazie al cielo non può ancora leggerlo nella mente.  
_«Come mai pensavi all'anima?»_ chiede incuriosito.  
Ermal solleva le spalle.  
_«Stavo ripensando a quella credenza secondo la quale l'anima ha il peso di ventuno grammi. Mi sembrano pochi per una cosa così importante. È come mettere un uovo Fabergé in equilibrio su di una cannuccia.»_  
Fabrizio non coglie il paragone.  
_«Big Bang Theory,»_ lo ragguaglia Ermal.  
Non ha la più pallida idea di chi o cosa sia.  
_«Dio, Fabrì, devo farti un corso accelerato sulle serie tv!»_  
_«Smettila de fa' 'o pischello co' me, ché non attacca,»_ si difende trattenendo una risata.  
Ermal ride, poi torna improvvisamente serio.  
_«E se l'anima non esistesse?»_

Passare in un istante dalla tesi all'antitesi: tipico di Ermal. Fabrizio crede che in un'altra vita sia stato un filosofo. 

_«Può essere. È tutta una questione di credenze. Per sopravvivere tutti crediamo in qualcosa più grande di noi. Ne abbiamo bisogno.»_

_«Si riduce tutto a questo? Al credere?»_

Fabrizio sorride.  
_«Non direi che si riduce. Credere è una cosa seria e complicata. C'è chi crede in una divinità, chi in una squadra di divinità e chi sceglie di credere a poche cose all'apparenza semplici.»_  
Ermal si sporge come a voler sentire meglio la voce di Fabrizio.  
_«Tipo?»_

Fabrizio ci pensa su un attimo.  
_«Tipo l'amore,»_ si decide a rispondere alla fine.  
_«L'amore?»_  
Annuisce.  
_«Non tutti ce credono, sai? Forse perché non l'hanno mai provato, allora credono sia come Babbo Natale. Altri scelgono di crederci, e non è mica certo che verranno ricompensati per questo. Chi sceglie di credere nell'amore, per esempio, continua a crederci anche dopo una grossa delusione, perché ha bisogno di pensare che l'amore esista sul serio, anche se a lui è andata male. Piccole', all'uomo serve qualcosa di grande in cui credere, che sia un Dio, l'anima o un qualsivoglia sentimento.»_

A Fabrizio il discorso appena fatto suonava meglio in testa. Sembrava avere più senso. Ora che gli ha dato voce è come se avesse perso qualcosa. Almeno crede.  
La verità è che quando parla con Ermal tende a non filtrare i propri pensieri, dice solo ciò che sente; perché sa che Ermal lo capisce, e sentirsi capito è una delle sensazioni più belle al mondo. 

_«Lo sai che hai ragione?»_ fa Ermal sorridendo.  
_«Sarebbe la prima volta che lo ammetti.»_  
Ridono.  
_«Brì, tu ci credi all'amore?»_

Fabrizio sorride.  
_Certo che ce credo, e ce credo di più quando te guardo. Perché se ti guardo mi sento a casa, al sicuro, dove niente può toccarmi e dove posso rilassarmi. Ti guardo e mi fai bene ar core, piccole', me fai sorride' anche l'anima, ed è strano che mi sia legato così tanto a te in così poco tempo, ché lo sai, io so' un po' chiuso e non apro subito le porte alle persone che incontro. Ma con te è diverso, con te è stato diverso dall'inizio. Ho abbassato la guardia e t'ho lasciato entrare senza problemi, con il rischio di soffrire, ma ho creduto in te e ai tuoi occhi, certo che non mi avresti fatto del male.  
E se questo non è credere all'amore, allora perdonami, piccole'._

 _«Altrimenti non farei il cantante,»_ risponde invece. 

Perché Fabrizio non è bravo con i sentimenti. Riesce a imprimerli solo sulla carta, tra le note di uno spartito, nei piccoli gesti che si sforza di compiere, perché a dar voce a ciò che sente non è mai stato bravo.  
Magari un giorno scriverà una canzone per Ermal, e allora sì che avrà il coraggio di dirgli tutto. Ogni parola andrà al suo posto, avrà messo in ordine tutti i suoi sentimenti, e sarà una canzone meravigliosa per un essere meraviglioso. 

Fino a quel momento, però, Fabrizio sceglie di accontentarsi di tutto quello: degli abbracci, delle battutine, dei sorrisi che Ermal gli regala ogni giorno.  
Sorrisi come quello che gli sta rivolgendo adesso. 

 

 

 

 _«Hai mai pensato di scrivere un libro?»_  
«Chi? Io?»  
«Sì, proprio tu.»  
«E lo scrivo in romanaccio?»  
«Perché no, sarebbe originale.»  
«Guarda che quello adatto a 'ste cose sei te.»  
«Invece anche tu non saresti male. Fai stare bene quando parli. Dovresti lasciarti andare un po' di più.»  
«Nah, mi piace fa' l'introverso.»  
«Lo scontroso, al massimo. La prima volta che t'ho visto ho pensato fossi antipatico da morire.»  
«Eh, ma se sei scemo che colpa ne ho io?»  
«Scemo a chi, scusa?»  
"A te, piccole'. Antipatico io, bah.»  
«Ringrazia la mia anima che ha voluto darti un'altra chance.» 

 

_Non sai quanto io la ringrazi ogni giorno, piccole'._

**Author's Note:**

> (Come avete letto non è nulla di che, ma mi dispiaceva troppo lasciarla nelle bozze. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Un abbraccio!)


End file.
